


The Child Summoner

by CloudyDayJoy



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Implied/Referenced Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyDayJoy/pseuds/CloudyDayJoy
Summary: In her most desperate hour, Akako summoned a demon to help her.A short fic expanding on Akako's backstory and her primary servant.
Relationships: Koizumi Akako & Akako's Servant, Koizumi Akako & Koizumi Hanni | Akako's Servant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Child Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write in first person perspective because reading it feels disturbing to me. That's not me, I don't like being told what I feel. But I suppose that unease is fitting for everyone that feels the same way, since this is about parent and child death from the perspective of a demon. This also isn't my normal writing style, I tried to make it more archaic and in Akako's case, grandiose.
> 
> Also I have a few scenes either written or in mind for when Akako's in highschool. I'm trying to think of something for the middle so it's a continuous view of Akako as she grows up and her relationship with Hanni. I might give up and just publish the highschool part separately if I don't.

I was surprised to feel myself being tugged towards the human world again after so long. What human could dare to call on me after what I did to the insolent scoundrels who summoned me last time? 

I found myself in a mansion which resembled ones in Europe, but I sensed that I was on the other side of the planet's largest continent. The house seemed to have fallen in an earthquake.

A small child stood before me, highlighted by the moonlight that shone through a hole in the rafters. The tome in front of her and placement in the caster's circle told me that she was the one that brought me here. When I looked around and saw several limbs buried in the rubble, which seemed to belong to at least one adult and an older child, I realized why she was desperate enough to summon me.

The child stood, chest puffed out and hands on her hips in a posture showing confidence. But her occasional trembling broke the illusion, and betrayed her fear. It was adorable, like a kitten presenting itself as a great lion. Or at least, it would be if the situation wasn't so concerning.

" _ I am Akako Koizumi, last descendent of the Black Mages! _ " The child announced in Latin, her voice strong and clear despite the tremors in her body she fought to subdue. " _ I command you, Hanni, President of Hell and ruler of thirty-six legions, to enter a pact with me and become my servant for the rest of my mortal existence. In exchange, I offer my soul after death. _ "

I had no need for souls, why humans thought their essence was so valuable was beyond me. But I couldn't turn her away. I wasn't evil, despite the image of demons. I just didn't completely agree with my creator. I generally thought of myself as a kindly person worthy of returning to heaven while reclaiming my former status. And an angel wouldn't leave an orphaned child to their own devices.

I accepted her pact with no intention of claiming my end of the bargain. The magic shining from the magic circle entered into our bodies and disappeared with one final flash. Then I shifted into my human form to make the rest of our interactions easier. Or… at least I hope it was human. It may be somewhat inaccurate because I was rusty.

"Very well, Mistress Akako." I spoke in her native tongue, accessible through our newly-forged bond. "I am honored to serve you."

"Ohohoho, as you should be!" The child laughed, with a prideful grin stretched across her face. "I'm the Great Akako, shining star of the modern era!"

"Could I ask you a question to satisfy my curiosity?"

"I will permit it from the graciousness of my heart." She said with a serene smile and gentle bow of false humility.

I almost rolled my eyes. Ideally this act will settle down before it becomes unbearable. "Why did you choose to use Hanni for me, mistress?"

"...I couldn't pronounce Eemi…", the human admitted as she visibly deflated. I suppose she tried Amy first, but it isn't as suited for Japanese speakers.

"Do not worry, little one. The reason I have so many names to choose from is because no human can comprehend my true name. 

"What is your demon name?" The child's eyes shone with determination to conquer a self imposed challenge, doubting my words.

So I told her it, and she looked as confused as I expected. The human mind isn't made to understand the cacophony of voices that made up the infernal and celestial tongues, while their bodies lack the necessary components to pronounce most of the sounds. Even the ones that didn't require internal shapeshifting. 

"Well… no matter." Like many haughty humans, she quickly dropped the topic to avoid acknowledging her shortcomings. "My first command for you is to clean up this mess!"

"Very well, mistress. May I ask you to step outside? It will make my work easier." In truth, I wanted to keep her from seeing her family's corpses.

"I see no reason not to."

"Where should I put their bodies?"

The blood drained from her face as she stood there in silence. She wasn't ready to confront their deaths, but it had to be done, as much as her look of horror made me wish that forcing her was unnecessary. But they deserved to be properly disposed of.

Finally she spoke again. "... I'll look for a good place while you're taking care of the rest." I sensed that she appreciated a chance to be alone while she processed her loss.

With that, she left me to my work. I used my magic to reverse time for the objects inside the house, and let it right itself as fallen pieces lifted to fly back into their designated places. Her family's corpses, too, as mere objects now, stood up and began to walk backwards. They performed their former inhabitants' final movements like a mockery of life. But their spirits were already gone, there was nothing I could do. I was no necromancer.

After I was done I stored their bodies in a temporal pocket to prevent decomposition. I would offer to show them to her one last time if she asked. But I doubted she wished to see their lifeless faces. Then I busied myself with cooking a meal as I waited for her return. Surely she was hungry, she looked too young to cook for herself and her parents had been dead for over a day.

The child was out for quite some time. I had been wondering if I should go fetch her when she finally returned with a sullen expression, pressing her hands to her head in an attempt to soothe her headache. Her eyes lit up when she saw the feast spread out on the table. At first she cautiously picked at her food, it was wise to be wary of anything a demon made. But she soon lost herself and ravenously packed the rest of the food away.

Then she primly dabbed her mouth with her napkin, looking away from me out of shame for forgoing her manners. I kindly smiled when she glanced at me, for I wouldn't judge a starving child. She flinched and averted her gaze when our eyes met.

When she was satisfied she stood up and walked towards the back door as she commanded me. "Follow me, I'll show you where to bury them." 

We came to a small clearing behind the garden, which was shaded by many great oak trees. I summoned stone to shape like clay until she was satisfied with the headstones, then carved the words with her guidance.

"Do you wish to be present for the burial?"

"No, I have some more important things to do." The serious expression she wore masked her sorrow. I am unable to blame her for not wishing to be involved.

"Very well. Would you like me to do anything else when I return."

"I shall be asleep by then." We both knew it wouldn't take me long, but I didn't point out that her  _ more important things _ were catching up on her sleep. Her body needed it.

"Of course. Please call on my name again when you wake up." I saw her off with a bow.

I lifted the soil in rectangular prisms as I pulled the bodies out of the temporal space before putting them in the holes, and letting the soil fall on top of them. A man, a woman, and a preadolescent girl. I must remember to ask the wee one about their interests and favorite flowers later to give their graves a personal touch. 

She was in a deep slumber when I came back, tucked into the bed that seemed to be her own and surrounded by all the stuffed animals she could find. It warms my heart to see her at peace. I hope to see her like that one day while she's awake. 

It will be some time before she awakens, so I decided to use my time to familiarize myself with her home. Normally I'd return to my own place in hell when my summoner had no tasks for me, but she was far too young to live alone. With any luck, I'll manage to raise her into a healthy woman who could return to human society with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish that Akako's primary servant was more developed. Maybe he would be if Magic Kaito wasn't stuck in the beginning. But it is, and will probably remain that way until Detective Conan ends. He doesn't even have a name in canon! 
> 
> So I combined him with Amy/Hanni from Christian demonology. I'd really recommended reading up on it. Just… be aware of the antisemitism and cultural appropriation if you use anything from it, and try to avoid carrying that into your own works. The Lesser Key of Solomon seems like a good starting point, although I don't know much myself.
> 
> Tumblr post with more details on him:  
> https://ariel-s-awesome.tumblr.com/post/627006830120419328/akakos-primary-servant-is-a-summoned-demon-named
> 
> Expanding on him also helped with developing Akako, who is also stuck in a perpetual introductory period. I'm working on a series on psychological analysises for major DCMK characters and she's on the list.


End file.
